


Blooming Nights

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco and Harry have finally,finallysettled, after years of pain and suffering and hunting and searching for somewhere they can rest their tired, immortal bones, they settle into muggle London living above a flower shop with very strange hours.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Love in Every Universe [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Blooming Nights

As night falls over London, Draco turns the old sign on the door to open. Harry’s inside, tending to the flowers that have started to bloom: moonflowers, evening primroses, Casablanca lilies and more. 

Their ancient record player crackles to life as Harry nudges the tonearm in place, and grabbing Draco’s hands, proceeds to waltz him around the room. Draco mutters about customers and interruptions, but his heart leaps, and he loses his train of thought when Harry smiles, revealing the sharp glint of his fangs. 

Being a vampire isn’t so bad when you’re in the company of someone you love. 

**Author's Note:**

> AUgust has been such a blast and I'm so thankful to have had the opportunity to write 31 different drabbles for 31 different pairings! It's been such an awesome time exploring different pairings and characters that I normally wouldn't get the chance to write.
> 
> Special thanks to Blue--who has been here since the beginning and my OG partner in crime, and Corinne--for supporting every drabble and who has been writing her own awesome works!


End file.
